


Slam

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco spend some “quality” time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt "The sun dipped and vanished, and as if at the shuttering of a lamp, black night fell." I haven’t written smut in a very long time. I apologize in advance…  
>  **Warnings:** M/M, Outdoor Sex  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

The two boys sat under a large oak tree on the Hogwarts grounds, watching the sun set. The blonde reached over and brushed the red hair out of the other boy’s eyes. The two leaned in and kissed as the sun continued to sink below the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest.

The sun dipped and vanished, and as if at the shuttering of a lamp, black night fell. The teens broke apart and blue eyes met grey as they reveled in the moment that passed between them. They could feel the words that needed to be said, but neither of then could bring themselves to speak them. 

The redhead pulled the other boy to him and their lips crashed together in a soul searing kiss. Around them the crickets chirped and the stars twinkled.

The blond ran his pale hands along the other boy’s sides and under his shirt to tweak his nipples. The boy moaned, “Draco…” The redhead proceeded to bite the blonde’s neck.

“Ron, oh god…” Draco moaned and ran his hand over his lover’s chest. Ron continued his assault on the blonde’s necks as the other teen dragged his nails down his back. Ron arched his back and bit Draco’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

The redhead pulled back and watched the collar to Draco’s white shirt turn pink, “Sorry,” he whispered.

Draco said nothing. He just smirked and pulled Ron towards him while unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed the shirt to the side as he ran a thumb over one of Ron’s already peaked nipples. Draco pulled the redhead into his lap and began to nibble-suck his other nipple.

Ron groaned and grinded his hips against Draco. Draco nipped the freckled boy’s chest and pushed him to the ground. Their lips crashed together again as both boys struggled to remove more articles of clothing.

Soon they were both lying naked on the soft ground in the moonlight. Draco draped himself over his lover and ran a hand down the redhead’s side.

Blue met grey again and another moment past between them. Still the words were unspoken.

The moment passed and the pale hands of the blond boy made their way to the hard member of the redhead. Ron moaned and pulled the blond’s head to his and kissed him passionately.

Their hands moved simultaneously across each other’s bodies. Neither could keep track of the other’s hands. All that mattered to them was that they were together. 

Draco reached for his robes and grabbed a small bottle from one of the inside pockets. He coated his fingers with the sticky substance contained therein while he continued to kiss Ron. The blonde’s hand found its way to Ron’s familiar opening and Draco inserted one of his slick fingers.

Ron broke the kiss that he and his lover were sharing to moan. He buried his head in the crook of Draco’s neck as the blond inserted another finger. Ron panted.

“Shh…you need to relax…” Draco tried to comfort his lover. This was a challenge every time they did this. Ron was hyper-sensitive and always got too worked up when they tried to have sex. “Breathe.” The blond paused in his actions and waited for Ron to catch up.

Ron closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He caught his breath and reopened his eyes. Blue met grey once again, and another moment passed. No words were spoken yet again and soon Ron was squirming under his boyfriend.

“Anxious much?” Draco laughed as he inserted a third finger into the redhead beneath him.

“Alright, I’m good. Just fuck me already,” Ron panted.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Draco stated as he removed his fingers.

Ron gave him an indignant look and pulled him down for a kiss. Draco used the kiss as a distraction and impaled Ron with his cock. Ron pulled away from the kiss and screamed into Draco’s shoulder as he began a steady rhythm of thrusting.

Draco closed his eyes and moaned as Ron bit his shoulder again. Draco knew Ron wouldn’t hold out much longer and he was right. Ron arched his back and slammed his head onto the ground as he came. The world in front of Ron’s eyes went black for a moment and he whispered Draco’s name.

Hearing his name and feeling Ron’s body clench around his member as the redhead orgasmed was enough to send Draco over the edge. He came moaning his lover’s name.

Both boys panted for a moment and soon Draco removed himself from his lover and wrapped his arms around the redhead. Blue met grey one more time.

“I love you,” they said in unison.


	2. Why Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon with the trio. Ron joins Harry and Hermione after an overnight with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** I’m really into Ron/Draco right now, I don’t know why. This story is gonna be stupid… Written using the prompt "He drew a deep breath. “Well, I’m back,” he said."  
>  **Warnings:** Mentions of M/M  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Two brunettes sat at a round table in the Gryffindor Common Room. Littered across the table were books of all sizes and bits of parchment. They were studying for finals and both worrying. The female reached for a book sitting next to the male and startled him. Both sighed and went back to studying. 

“Harry?” The female asked, looking up from the book in front of her, “Where’s Ron?”

Harry shrugged. “He didn’t come to the room at all last night. Probably with Draco.”

“Why him?” she sighed.

“I don’t know, Hermione, I don’t know.” Harry shook his head and looked down at his book.

Hermione sighed again and went back to studying Arithmancy.

Across the room a red head quietly entered. He made his way toward the table in the corner where his best friends sat. He drew a deep breath. “Well, I’m back,” he said.

Hermione looked up at her friend, “It’s about time. Finals are next week, Ron!”

“Your point?” Ron shrugged.

“My point is that you’re spending all of your free time with Draco. You should be studying.”

“I hate studying. I’d much rather be with Draco.”

“Why him?” Harry asked, not even looking up from his book. 

“Because I love him.”


End file.
